Emotions From The Emotionless
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Largely based on the series.Slow pace,characters may be OOC.AlucardxIntegra
1. Order 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: This is my first Hellsing story, so please take it easy on me. Also, the beginning chapter of this starts during Order 03: Sword Dancer, and this first part is basically the episode, and if I get anything wrong, please be sure to tell me so I can correct it.

Order 01: Sword Dancer

Alucard stood in front of the picture of Integra Hellsing's father with his back to Integra Hellsing, his master, waiting for her to speak her words. Words that he knew must come after she asked him what she did earlier.

"I know you're nothing like those creatures, it was uncalled for."

"Then why did you feel the need to say it? You humans are incomprehensible; you and the police girl."

Integra furrowed her brows for just a moment and then the phone on her desk rang and she looked at it and picked it up and when she hung up, Alucard was gone.

'Why do humans have to be so intolerable?' Alucard asked himself as he was giving advice to his servant, Seras Victoria on how to kill the ghouls.

He then decided that he should make an appearance as he felt someone from the Vatican nearby.

He put his hand through the vampire that Hellsing was dispatched to kill. Said vampire disappeared into dust and Alucard said, "You shouldn't have come here, Catholic."

"Master"

"Don't try to talk police girl, your body is weak."

"Well now, you must be the Hellsing family's pet abomination." The catholic priest said. The catholic priest was tall, blonde with short hair, and had green eyes, and seemed rather fit, for a human that is. Alucard has long black hair, red eyes, red coat and hat, and has yellow tinted sunglasses.

"You are from Escariot, I see." Alucard said.

"Escariot was ridding the world of sacrilegious monsters such as yourself, centuries before the Hellsing family ever existed" and with that the Roman priest raised his dual 'blades' and crossed his arms in front of him and then outward, sending holy scrolls flying forward and pinning them to the walls of the building they were in.

With a disgusted look on his face, Alucard said, "You defile this place."

"I purify this house, so filthy creatures can't use their cheap black magic" and with that said, he laughed a bit before raising his dual blades in front of his face in a sort of cross.

"Our mission is to punish any heretic who would deny the work of god. We will crush your unholy body and salt the earth with your dust." Alucard then reaches into his coat and withdraws his 454 Castle and points it at the priest.

"It's time somebody put you in your place, human."

For a minute they just stand there, staring at each other, judging what the other could possibly do before they finally take action.

The priest suddenly smirks and then rushes forward, arms still in a cross. He then swipes at Alucard several times, each time missing, until Alucard does a spin and puts his gun to the priests head and the priest has the tip of his right blade in Alucard.

"You put a blessing on that blade, haven't you?" The priest only chuckles a bit at this.

"This bullet is for a vampire, but it'll do to send you to hell, Father" Alucard pulls the trigger and knocks the priest back with the sheer force from sending a bullet to the priests head.

"Master" Seras said, thinking that Alucard just destroyed the troublesome priest. Alucard the walks towards his servant, pulling out the blade the priest had stuck into him.

"Weird little toy of his actually hurt" and he let go of it, letting it clang to the floor. "That sort of weapon can be a real problem, even for us" he said, reaching his hand down towards Seras.

He suddenly sensed something behind him and turned around only to be impaled in several places by the priests' blades, as he apparently carried more than just two blades.

The Catholic just stood there, forehead smoking from where Alucard had pulled the trigger and held two blades out in front of him as a sort of shield.

"A regenerator…A human regenerator!"

"I take an eye for an eye, this technology, god's divine gift, the lord gives us tools to fight inhuman demons like you."

"You are less than inhuman, a pitiful defect, a failed science project, sending you back to your maker would be an act of mercy!" Alucard said almost angrily, and once again raised his gun towards the Father. "Your regeneration power is impressive, but I bet if I put enough bullets into your skull, you'll stay down for good, so let's cut to the chase. Start begging!"

"Empty threats of a coward vampire, who hides behind the weapons of man."

They once again stared at each other for a minute or two before attempting to take action.

"That's enough, Paladin Alexander Anderson" Integra commanded from behind the priest, as he was about to charge forward towards Alucard.

"You don't have the authority to command one who's a true servant of god."

"I said, that's enough. Now that Anvico Stilette has been silenced, your mission in our country has come to an end. Your business has been concluded." She starts walking forward buts stops a few feet short of the priest.

"Now that's funny, I thought my business was killing vampires."

"You've already exceeded your authority and you will suffer the consequences of your actions today" she said, holding up a piece of paper to the Roman priest. "New orders from the Archbishop" and tosses the paper at him.

"The archbishop had ordered you to return to the Vatican immediately" she as he caught the paper. "You are leaving by the good graces of Her Majesty." He then walks past Integra and says, "I look forward to the next time we meet, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."

Integra then rips a holy scroll off the wall and says, "There's no room in the Hellsing family for a vampire that get pummeled by a regenerator, Alucard."

He just stands there as she continues, "Nor do we need a half starved vampire who can't protect her own commander. Understood?"

"I'm sorry, sir" Seras says quietly, still on the floor, looking at said floor.

Integra then turns around and starts heading out towards the door, and Alucard finally start pulling out the blessed blades of the troublesome Catholic priest.

Alucard kneels down in front of his servant and pulls the blade out from his right arm.

"Master. Alucard" is all Seras says. He pulls up the sleeve on his right arm where the wound from the blade is being kept open by his force of will.

"Police girl, you must drink my blood. Drink my blood, only then will you be free of your servitude to me. Once you are free, you will be ready to become true family."

"You won't…be my master no more?"

"No. I won't. But you will become a master of the undead, you will drink blood and walk the night by your own will. Now drink my blood, Seras Victoria." She looked up at him, because he had actually used her name, which he never did. Then she looked down again because she couldn't really stand the thought of drinking blood, no matter how much she needed it now.

Her body took over from there, and she took on a wanting look, almost as if the lust for blood was about to consume her, and she reached out a bit with her tongue, but stopped herself and looked towards the floor again. She wasn't ready. Not to become her own master.

When he saw that she wasn't going to take his offer, he stood up, let his sleeve fall back into place, and let the wound heal up. "So this is what you choose, Police girl" he said as he started to vanish into thin air.

"I don't know, I'm not ready. Although, right now I know I'm just…" she let her sentence trail off into thin air.

AN: This is actually how Order 03 (A.K.A Episode 3) of the series goes, though I left out a few details, but that was on purpose. The rest of the chapters may be somewhat episode based, but not too much, so don't get used to episodes being typed out by me.


	2. Order 02

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: This may start like Order 04, but there are no recordings of people dying going around the internet in this. Also, again, if I get anything wrong, be sure to tell me.

Order 02: Innocence Cannot Be Afforded

"Alucard."

"I can't help you; I belong to a world where all is death. Your world of choices is not meant for me to interfere with." he said with his back to his master.

"My world is your world."

"And a good evening to you, Miss Hellsing" he said after he turned around with a vampiric smile on his face, then turned around again and walked off into the darkness.

'Damn that Alucard! He always gets my blood boiling; It's almost as if…' she dismissed the thought that she was about to have, as she knew (or thought that she knew) that Alucard has no feelings for humans, and wasn't about to think otherwise.

'Maybe I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed.' She thought as she started heading for the wing of the mansion that held the bedrooms, namely, hers.

She got inside of her room, and then locked her door and got into something more comfortable than an expensive Armani suit for bed. She got into bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Even though he wasn't supposed to be there, he was, watching her every move. He knew he would get into trouble as he was never supposed to be there, but he didn't care, he was a vampire, he could fade into the darkness that now covered every corner of the room.

However, he also wasn't supposed to have any feelings towards humans, at least, not the feelings apparently held for one human in particular.

'Why is it that only she plagues my mind? Humans aren't worth very much to me, but she is different, as if there is something inside of me that only she can satiate.' He felt out with his mind and felt that his master was stirring prematurely from her sleep, and so he disappeared into the darkness and appeared near his coffin.

It was nearly day break, so he crawled inside of his coffin and went to sleep. In his dream, he dreamt that he was human again, which he hadn't been for more than 2000 years.

He was in the center of a field of grass, in the daylight. He was laying on his back, staring up at the clouds, making out their shapes. It was strange, he was actually enjoying the feeling of the sunlight, but then again, he couldn't quite remember what sunlight felt like, and he got the feeling that something bad was going to happen, after all, it was his nightmare, or rather, daymare.

He felt relatively fine, but he couldn't help but feeling as if something was amiss. He didn't quite know what though.

He was awoken by a loud rapping against his coffin. He opened his eyes, and then disappeared and then reappeared behind Walter, the person doing the knocking on his coffin.

"You need something, Walter?"

"Yes, Alucard. You are later than usual in getting up, and Miss Integra sent me to get you."

"I see. So there's a mission for me, then?"

"One can only assume so much."

Alucard didn't say anything further and disappeared into thin air and reappeared in Integra's office. Standing on the ceiling, he appeared before his master.

"You're late, Alucard."

"My apologies" he said darkly.

"I've got another mission for you. Report to the Tower of London. I will advise you when I get there."

"Understood" and he vanished into the darkness yet again.

'Damn that vampire. First he's late, then I have to send Walter to find him, and now I have to send him on a mission where he's likely to do something. Damn it all!'

She arrived at the Tower of London and got out of the car, and approached where Alucard was waiting in the shadows.

"Alucard, there is something weird going on inside the Tower of London, and you are to find out what exactly is going on."

"Understood. Releasing power restriction level 2, condition A, powers are to remain unlocked until such time as everything checks out."

"Alucard, what are you doing!?"

Alucard laughed maniacally and answered, "I sense something more powerful than those cheap imitations that I have been fighting since I have served you." He laughed maniacally again.

'So, a true monster this time.'

Alucard entered the Tower and found it almost empty, except for one being. He did not know it, though.

"I hope you have power to back up your claim."

"So, you are…Alucard."

"Well, it seems you have me at a bit of a disadvantage, what should I call you?"

"Incognito."

"Nobody, eh? I'm fine with that; my name is a bit of an enigma as well. Since we both serve human masters, why don't we have a little fun?" he said and withdrew his Jackal from its hiding spot in his coat. "What's wrong, don't have a human weapon?"

AN: Yes, I made it like this on purpose. While I may not be following the story exactly, I'm also screwing with the story a bit, and you will see further indication of it later on.


	3. Order 03

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: I'm skipping the whole Incognito bit where Integra gets attacked by something. There is a purpose for this. Also, I don't quite remember the name of Integra's father, so I am going to call him Arthur.

Order 03: The Price To Pay

"I will never bow down to anyone."

"Really, Alucard?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? It is not my name!"

"Because, I am the current head of the Hellsing family."

"Really? Then why don't you let me free?"

"Because, it is I who must protect the world from the strongest of all the vampires, namely, you."

"If that is so, then how is it I do not bow to your will anymore, Arthur?"

"Because, I am not the forceful man my father was."

"I know" Alucard replied darkly. "Why is it that you humans always have to confine that which is stronger than you when you will only make it angry?"

"Do not ask me."

"Oh, but I am."

"I cannot answer that, Alucard, I am not my ancestors."

"So, what is it that I am to do?"

"You are to stay in this cell until such time as I see fit for you to be released."

Alucard laughed at that. "And you say you are not a forceful man."

"Since you will no longer obey me, I have no choice but to be. I am sorry Alucard, but I must seal the door."

"I cannot obey a dying man."

"I am aware of that, at least now. However, there will likely be another, and they won't be dying."

"I guess I'll just have to wait to see who they are."

"Indeed" with that, Arthur turned away to head to other things.

"Goodbye…Arthur" Alucard said before he disappeared into the darkness of the cell.

"Alucard…Alucard!" Integra's shouting at him brought him out of his memories as he looked out the window of Integra's office.

"You were saying?"

"I am not going to repeat myself."

"I already told you once; I can't help you; I belong to a world where all is death. Your world of choices is not meant for me to interfere with" he then turned to the picture of Arthur Hellsing that hung on the wall in Integra's office and appeared in front of it.

"And once again, you give me an answer that does not satisfy me."

"If my mission were to satisfy you, I could think of much better ways to do it than to give you results" he whispered in her ear. He disappeared into thin air and before Integra got silence, Alucard echoed in her head, "Remember, you may be the one with the leash, but I am the angry dog. And angry dogs have a tendency to bite their masters when not handled with care."

'Leave it to Alucard to piss me off' she thought to herself. She pulled the mission briefing from earlier out and looked at it.

'Just way too many casualties this time. I may have to close down the Hellsing Organization. Damn, so much for family prestige.'

Not long after she started looking at the report, some SAS troops started storming in to arrest her. She didn't resist them, and allowed herself to be locked in the dungeon of a building somewhere in London, not far from the London Tower.

She was served dinner, and even got a glass of wine, though she didn't really touch either. She just sat on her bed, holding one of her expensive cigars in her mouth, with her hands bound by a white cloth looking restraint, waiting for Alucard to show up.

A white gloved hand picked up the glass of red wine, and the figure took a few steps towards Integra.

"Integra, my master" he said. She then turned her head and looked at him. "Your orders?" She said nothing, but looked directly at him. He then crushed the glass containing the red wine, chuckled a bit and closed his fist and let a few drops of the red wine escape from his hand before he said, "The decision is yours" and let a few more drops of wine escape from his glove to the ground.

Integra said nothing, but smiled a bit. Alucard let the last drop of the red wine drip off his glove, almost as he were sealing her fate as a Nosferatu.

Alucard took a step forward after the last drop of red wine had gone from his glove to the small puddle of it on the floor. He was then standing directly in front of Integra Wingates Hellsing. He then moved forward a bit, and began to almost kneel down in front of her, but then leaned forward and brought his mouth just above the flesh on her neck, where he could feel her pulse.

"This is the part where you close you eyes." She kept them open, and he bit down, and drank her blood until he felt that she was about to lose consciousness. He grabbed a piece of glass and rolled up his sleeve and cut his arm and then offered it to her. She took his arm and drank from the open cut.

She could feel her strength starting to drift away as Alucard's blood started to taste sweet. She then felt suddenly very tired, and fell into Alucard. Alucard lay her out on her bed, and disappeared into thin air while smiling his vampiric smile.

AN: Kinda short, yes, kinda rushed, maybe, but it's the end, though I plan on writing another Hellsing story before too long, though, it won't be related to this one.


	4. Order 04

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: I know, I'm a liar. I said the last chapter was chapter 3, but I didn't really like the ending, so I typed this as the real ending. There might be slight OCCness in this chapter. Also, yes it is very short, but it is an ending, none the less. Enjoy!

Order 04: The Love That Should Never Be

Integra lay on her bed with her eyes closed and allowed the figure in the shadows to assume that she was asleep, as she was now a vampire, she could faintly detect another vampire's presence. She didn't even really need to ask who it was.

She felt the presence come closer to her bed and said, "Don't even think about it."

She heard a chilling yet familiar laugh. "And what ever would this be?"

She opened her eyes at that and sat up. She stared at the vampire that once served as her slave.

"Whatever you were about to do, Alucard."

Alucard said nothing for a few minutes and only smirked as only a vampire can. "I suppose this means you would rather not learn about your vampiric powers?"

"I can't really say that I am ready to learn them yet."

"Whatever you say, Integra."

'Did he just use my name instead of 'master'?' she asked herself. She mentally slapped herself at the next thought, but it came haunting back as Alucard started to kneel in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked back, starting to lean forward, almost like the other night when he had turned Integra, but something was different about this time. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she swore she could see lust and something else in his eyes.

"Stop. Alucard, Stop!" she yelled. He stopped a few inches from her face. "Alucard, I though I told you not to do what you were thinking."

"You are no longer my master, I am. And you are now my servant." His words stunned her a bit as she had failed to notice his total insubordination, the exception being when she yelled stop almost right in his ear.

"I may be a vampire now, but I am still head of the Hellsing family, which means you are still bound to me as a servant, nothing more."

Her words had hit him, but he chose to ignore them, and continue what he was about to do.

"Alucard! I command you!"

He stopped, and stood up to his full height and laughed darkly. "One who is undead cannot control another undead without express consent. I have not given you such a thing."

When he received no response to what he said, he continued from where he left off. Integra was too lost in her thoughts to realize what Alucard was doing at the moment, so when she felt his cold lips press against her own, she drew in a sharp intake of the cold, almost stale air that surrounded her.

He felt her intake of unnecessary air, but continued the kiss anyway. He begged at her bottom lip for entrance, but she denied him, and finally pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Alucard!"

"What do you mean? You know as well as I do that you wanted that more than you'd like to admit" he said, smirking/smiling in the knowing way that only he could do. 'C'mon, we both know you want it. You can't hide your feelings from me anymore.' He echoed in her head.

"We both know that it's only whatever little pride you have left as the head of Hellsing that is stopping you from accepting this" he said out loud from the shadows.

While she was caught in thought again, he decided to make another attempt at her. He came out from the shadows directly behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, though she didn't reject him this time.

It was probably because he wasn't trying to do anything at the moment, or she was still lost in thought. Which one, he didn't know, but he decided against doing anything since she was now a vampire, she could physically push him away.

After some time of being lost in thought, she finally said, "Alright Alucard, we'll try this 'relationship' thing. But it's my way or the highway." He said nothing, but smirked in a vampiric way as she relaxed into his hold.


End file.
